


In The Command Tent?!

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [6]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Thirsty Trahearne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: Riannoc gives Trahearne something to remember him by before he leaves to study Orr, but it's not something that can be given in public.





	In The Command Tent?!

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of smut fics taken from my tumblr (@caledonretreat), written on request for free for those who want them.
> 
>  **If you would like your own smutty fic written, please don't hesitate to contact me and we can discuss details** :D Peace and love x

“Come on. Keep going,” mumbled Riannoc through a smile. Trahearne panted and put his hands on the table to steady himself.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he said, winded. Riannoc nodded and poured some more oil into his hand, winking at his elder as he rubbed it in.

“Absolutely. The great and wise Trahearne, First of the Firstborn, rutting like a-”

“Alright, enough,” Trahearne groaned, “You’re humiliating me enough as it is.” Riannoc pouted mockingly, but laughed and kissed his lover in apology.

“Come on, I was enjoying that. Come on,” he crooned. Trahearne’s eyelids fluttered as Riannoc ran his oiled hand down the length of his cock, squeezing and slipping his fingers around the shaft. Trahearne closed his eyes and enjoyed the slippery sensations, and Riannoc watched him intently. The Knight of the Thorn was sat on a table in Trahearne’s quarters. His elder was preparing to leave for another expedition to Orr, and he didn’t want him leaving the Grove without showing him what he was fighting for.

Trahearne grabbed the table and carried on thrusting into Riannoc’s grip, kissing his neck and breathing in his scent.

“That’s it, keep fucking me,” said Riannoc. Trahearne grunted and Riannoc felt the cock tense in his hands. The man was quiet and contemplative in public, but Riannoc loved this side much more; Trahearne became eager, almost desperate. Beads of glistening pre-cum squeezed from his cock and struck glowing amber veins into the oil on Riannoc’s hand.

“Riannoc, that- Nngh- Keep doing that. Please,” Trahearne gasped, hips bucking. Riannoc pulled him closer and kissed him hard.

“Your cock feels so good Trahearne, please keep fucking me. Harder. Yes just like that, come on. I want to see you cum,” he crooned into his ear. He reached his other hand between Trahearne’s thighs and gently wrapped his fingers around his balls. Trahearne twitched and tried to pull away instinctively, but Riannoc’s handwork put him back into rhythm and the extra contact was driving him harder. “Work me Firstborn, show me what you’re made of. That’s it, hard, like that. Give me your cum.”

Riannoc grinned as Trahearne gasped and pressed his whole body against him, moaning and jolting as he pumped cum into Riannoc’s grip. He half-collapsed into the knight, too lazy to stand any more.

“Thank you Riannoc. That was… wonderful,” he breathed, planting a soft kiss on Riannoc’s neck. Riannoc snickered.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. But, ‘your cock feels so good’? I didn’t think our noble representative enjoyed that sort of thing.”

“Oh hush yourself Riannoc, you troublesome sapling,” snapped Trahearne as he pulled away fixed his skirt, flustered. Riannoc laughed and made for the washroom, but hesitated.

“Be careful in Orr, won’t you?” he said seriously. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.” Trahearne smiled softly,

“Of course I will. And don’t you go chasing dragons whilst I’m gone. There’s enough glory out there to last you a lifetime, so don’t do anything stupid.” Riannoc laughed confidently.

“There will never be enough, oh great scholar. Now stand aside, I’ve got your sap running down my arm.”


End file.
